


Breakfast

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Red Beauty Roommates [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: It's the morning after and Belle knows she needs to have the talk with Ruby.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Series: Red Beauty Roommates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyRemusLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/gifts).



When Belle opened her eyes she was disoriented for a moment. She was in her room but it was all wrong and she was looking at her bed which meant...

She was in Ruby’s bed.

She was naked in Ruby’s bed.

It had been an incredible night.

Ruby was gone.

A knot of fear formed in her chest. Had Ruby ran off regretting what had happened?

As Belle sat up the door to the room opened.

Ruby, dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants and yet still breathtakingly beautiful, had returned with coffees and white paper bag with the logo of a nearby bakery on it.

“It’s nice me walking in on you naked for a change,” Ruby said with a laugh. “Breakfast?”

The sat together on Ruby’s bed with their backs against the wall, the bag of pasties between them. The bedsheets covered Belle from her waist down. They sipped their coffees and Ruby told Belle about the super rude dude who had been in front of her in line at the bakery.

Belle though was thinking about the fact they’d have to talk about what had happened last night at some point.

“What are you thinking so intensely about?” Ruby asked and nudged her with her shoulder.

“Sorry. I was thinking about last night.”

“Oh,” Ruby waggled her eyebrows. “Was I so good you can’t stop thinking about it?”

“No,” Belle said. “Well. Yes it was that good. It’s just...” Belle looked Ruby in the eyes. “What happens now?”

“Well I was thinking once we were done with breakfast we could take a shower, then maybe replay some of our favorite parts from last night. Or the other way round.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Ruby nodded. She gestured around the room they shared “Well we already know we can live together. We don’t even have to hire the U-Haul.”

Belle rolled her eyes.

“Okay. Serious,” Ruby nodded and cleared her throat. “I’m into you. I think you’re into me.”

“I am.” Just like that Belle admitted the feelings she had been bottling up inside. It hadn’t been anywhere near as scary as she thought it would be.

“And we’re definitely good together sexually as last night proved. So we’re either roommates with benefits or we need to go on a date and make it official.”

“A date sounds good to me,” Belle said.

“Are you free tonight?”

Belle nodded. 

“Awesome me too Let’s go dancing.”

“Okay, dancing it is!”

Ruby grinned and leaned in to kiss Belle in the cheek. Before Ruby could pull back Belle turned her head and kissed her roommate’s irresistible lips. Belle tasted coffee and sweetness from the pastry, she swept her tongue over Ruby’s bottom lip.

“Wait,” Ruby said. She took Belle’s coffee and put it and her own one on the nightstand. Ruby stood and quickly stripped off her clothes . She pulled back the sheets then straddled Belle’s lap. Belle’s back was still against the wall and she felt confined in close with Ruby in the best way.

“Where were we?” Ruby asked, resting her forehead on Belle's

Belle looked into her roommate's eyes. No. That wasn’t right. Ruby wasn’t just her roommate anymore. Ruby was her girlfriend.

“Kissing,” Belle said with a happy sigh.

They kissed, naked together on Ruby’s bed. Belle was sure that the two of them would be spending a lot of their time in this room naked together from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the last for this series.


End file.
